Naughty Car Ride
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: Sam wants to make a car ride much more interesting. Slash. Wincest. Near Se2Ep14


Naughty Car Ride

It was one of those quiet car rides after a particularly creepy mission. Not that it was a mission per say, more like beating each other up because Sam was possessed by Meg. The bruises were still fresh on Dean's temple and he could feel the dry blood starting to crust in a most unpleasant way. He hated dry blood.

Still, dry blood was a small price to pay to have his Sammy back, that and the pain he felt throughout the entire left side of his face, but at least he got one good punch in too. He looked askance at his brother, keeping his eyes on the road ahead that was taking them who-knows-where.

Sam looked deep in thought and Dean didn't particularly like to see him like that. He figured he'd try to lighten to mood.

"Dude," he said into the silence and Sam turned to look at him with a particular glint in his eyes. "You had a girl inside you for like a full week." he continued with amusement, "That's kinda naughty."

He saw Sam smile a little and considered the statement a win.

"Yeah well," his brother answered, "I can think of naughtier things." He was smiling a coy smile now and using that tone Dean recognized as his 'I'm horny' tone.

'_So that's what you were thinking about you son-of-a-bitch.'_ Dean thought. '_No need for me to comfort him at all.'_

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked, his smile now matching his brother's if not a tad more wicked. He liked this side of Sam. It was always unpredictable and it always ended up well for both of them, save the obvious back pain. "Like?"

And without warning Dean felt a hand, his brother's hand to be exact, tracing its way up his thigh. Dean smiled and looked down at his already growing erection as his brother cupped him, sending shivers down his spine. He could hear Sam let out a small chuckle and it was like music to his ears. Hearing Sam laugh was one of Dean's favorite things, as was the action that was about to follow.

"Sammy, I'm driving here." Dean said halfheartedly and Sam knew his brother didn't really want him to stop. He never wanted him to stop.

It was all Dean could do to not swerve the car off the road and kill them both as Sam began to work swift fingers over his belt buckle and zipper. Just like Sammy, straight to the point. He let out a small groan as his erection was released from its denim confines and was more than pleased when Sam leaned over and wrapped his mouth around his aching head. It was incredible the lengths his brother would go to when he was feeling the dirty twirls, he wasn't even concerned about passing cars or police or anything. It was awesome.

Dean barely had time to register the awesome-mossity of it all, (did he just make up a word?) because Sam was now both sucking his head tenderly and pumping his shaft quickly with his right hand. It never ceased to amaze Dean just how talented his brother was with a dick, his dick to be exact. '_It better just be my dick, shit.' _The thought flashed through Dean's mind before it was wiped away by licking and sucking noises that left nothing but pleasure in their wake.

He wasn't even sure what the speed limit was all he knew was that he was definitely way over it, and it was definitely worth it. Sam was now bobbing his head up and down, managing somehow to take in all of Dean's length without so much as a wince and Dean found that equally as impressive. He wasn't saying he was hung like a horse or nothing, but he wasn't too shabby if he did say so himself. Either way, Sam was now driving him over the edge. His head moved ever faster and his tongue circled all around Dean's cock, his cheeks hollowed with his fervent sucking and his fingers worked magic on Dean's sack. It was all too much and Dean made it a point to alert his little brother before he jizzed down his throat and caused him to choke like the first time.

"Sa-Sammy—" Dean barely got the strangled words out before he felt himself release inside Sam's hot mouth. Luckily his meager cries were enough to alert Sam in time and like a good trooper he wrapped his lips tightly around his brother's cock to keep all of the sticky goodness from spraying everywhere. Dean was quite aware that he was a cummer.

Sam straightened himself and Dean turned just in time to see his little brother swallow and wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve, a very satisfied smile on his face. Dean never could quite understand why it was that Sam always looked just as satisfied as he felt after having done all the work and gotten none of the play for himself. Must be the giver in him.

"God I love the way you taste Dean."

Oh yeah, and that.

Dean was coming off his high and he realized he had been holding the steering wheel with a death grip. His knuckles where white and his arms hurt. '_Damn Sammy.'_

"Damn Sammy." He echoed his thoughts, "You kill me."

He heard Sam let out an airy laugh and when he turned to look at his little brother he saw the mischievous grin was still plastered on his beautiful face.

"I'm not even done yet Dean." Sam said this and it sent Dean's cock reeling at the gruffness and sexiness in his baby brother's voice. He looked over again and saw that Sam's pants had mysteriously disappeared and he was now holding his own raging erection in his hands. Dean's mouth dropped open and he had to force himself to at least look at the road a little bit. He kept glancing back at his brother and seeing him stroke himself, slowly, so deliberately slow so Dean couldn't possibly look away.

"You sure know how to get a guy going, Sammy." Dean said in between gasps. Sam was now fully enjoying himself now, his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed and his hand motions got slightly faster and his moans increasingly louder and Dean gulped noisily and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Wow, careful Dean." Sam almost yelled as he felt himself shake at the sudden movement of the Impala swerving to the right and hitting the gravel sidewalk.

"Shut up." Dean said, or demanded, whatever. He put the car on park and lunged himself over his seat to attack Sam with a kiss he had been craving since the car ride began. He crushed his lips against his brother's and wrapped his hand around his twitching cock taking Sam's hands' place. He grunted, animalistic sounds and impulses all a-showing as he ravaged his brother's lips, neck, chest. Clothing was ripped and discarded and Sam was not one to sit idly by as he was being consumed by his brother's libido. He pushed back just as forcefully, biting at Dean's shoulder, leaving marks and making the older man scream with passion and lust in his voice. This lust had begun this long ago and now it claimed its prize once more. Nothing Sam nor Dean had a problem with.

They fought for dominance, scratching and biting and kissing each other with such force it made the car shake. Finally Sam won out, totally because Dean was still foggy over having gotten his minutes before, or so he told himself.

Sam laughed. "My turn." He said, and pulled Dean's hair for good measure, making his older brother's head tilt back painfully so he could place a kiss slash bite on his neck. Dean grunted again and it made Sam crazy with want.

"Do it already Sam!" Dean all but screamed his demand and it made Sam's head spin. He loved it when Dean told him what to do, in these situations anyway.

Dean was getting impatient now. He was no stranger to being on the bottom, the brothers alternated regularly, although he did have way more top time than Sammy. He wasn't going to lie though, he loved to get fucked by Sam. He was always so precise and gentle but in a forceful way that Dean could never explain, and it didn't hurt that he was kinda hung too. A Winchester through and through.

Before he knew it, the seat had reclined all the way back and Sam was positioning himself at his entrance, not before making sure they were both in a comfortable enough position in the small confines of the car. _'Always the caring one.' _Sam procured the small bottle of lube they kept in the glove compartment for such situations and poured a generous amount, from what Dean could see, onto his cock and started slathering the stuff around. Once fully covered he placed his tip at the very entrance of Dean's hole and rubbed with achingly firm movements.

"God dammit Sammy just do it already!" Dean actually shouted this time, starved for cock in him.

"Now, now Dean, ask nicely." Sam was driving crazy now. This was one of the reasons he hated to be on the bottom. But all in all he'd beg if he had to at this point. He just wanted his brother so bad.

"Please Sam," Dean said begrudgingly, "Please _fuck me_ now."

The extra emphasis on 'fuck me' was what sent Sam over the edge and into his brother with one swift motion.

"God Sam!"

"Oh Dean!"

The brothers shouted at each other, the pleasure that embedded them breaking through in their words. Dean was so used to having Sam inside of him that no preparation was needed to loosen him up. He was already loose and filled to the brim with delicious Sam cock. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling, he bucked backwards and impaled himself even further hearing Sam moan as he did so. It was then that Sam started to thrust in and out, rough, quick, precise movements that hit Dean's prostrate every time. The very reason why Dean never really complained about being manhandled by his baby brother.

They rocked with each other, Sam pushing further in and Dean backing up, their synchronization was second nature to them now, they were always so in tune with each other. The car shook ever faster and their bodies crashed against each other in a tangle of limbs and heat and sweat and _passion. _

Dean loved the way he never even had to touch himself when Sam was inside him. It was always just enough to send him straight to heaven, or hell, whatever. And he knew Sam liked it too.

"God you're so tight Dean."

Exhibit A.

Dean grunted louder now and Sam moaned in response. They were both getting close, and they knew it.

"Dean I'm gonna—"

"I-I know. Me to-too."

And with one final grunt and moan the Winchester brothers came, one for a second time that evening, and crumbled down into yet another more unseemly pile of sweaty limbs.

They breathed in and out for what felt like ever, each trying to come down from the euphoric haze they were in. It was Sam that spoke up first.

"I love you Dean."

Dean chuckled. Damn his mushy brother. "I love you too, Sammy."

Sam smiled and he maneuvered himself to lay comfortably next to his big brother, his big naked brother, and let himself be engulfed in a warm firm hug. He always felt so safe when Dean was wrapped around him.

"Well that put a dent into our schedule." Dean said, he absentmindedly caressed his brother's forearm and Sam let himself have another smile.

"We didn't even know where we were going yet." He said in response to his brother's out of place comment.

"Yeah, well, that's worse then."

Sam chuckled at this and closed his eyes. He could feel Dean's heartbeat in their proximity and he loved every second of it. He heaved a pleasant sigh and Dean closely followed.

"You know," Dean said, "We really should get out of the side of the road."

Sam didn't want to move, ever, but he thought better of it and decided his brother was right.

"Yeah you're right."

They clambered for room and eventually made it back to their original sitting positions, Dean back in the driver's seat pulling his ripped shirt over his head and putting the Impala on drive. They got back on the, thankfully, empty road and went on their way to who-knows-where again. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that Sam spoke up.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"Where are my pants?"

The two brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing at the thought of Sam's pants laying on an empty gravel road for some hitchhiker to find. Sam wanted to go back and get them, claiming they were his favorite pair, but Dean would not turn around. It was the least he could do as punishment. His little brother really needed a lesson on proper car etiquette.

_-Note- My second Supernatural fic and I gotta say, I loved it. It's not often I like one of my own works but I think I did pretty good don't you think? Do let me know if I'm just kidding myself with a comment. They do make my world go round._


End file.
